Gibby's an Idol
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: Icarly ended with Gibby going to the army, Sam and Freddie got married and Spencer and Carly moved to South Seoul Korea. 5 years later Carly bumps into Gibby who jsut happen to make is career as a Singer and Dancer. The group that Gibby is in is called 'Ice & Fire' Made up of 6 members. Kpop fans! Think SHINee with Shindong from suju! Gibby is Shindong!
1. Meeting

Carly plunged the ear piece into her ear, turning on the music in full blast. She is now enjoying walking down the airport, sipping her favorite drink… She was Carly Shay. She use to have a web show called icarly that was until Sam and Freddie moved away together and got married. She moved out of the house with Spencer and was now living in an apartment. She could have had the webshow with her old friend Gibby, but he wen off and joined a band. He was now famous with a pop dance and singing group. She missed them. It had been 5 year and she just had her 23 birthday. She frowned when she felt a sharp pain on her right shoulder. Which idiot bumped into her? And to make the thing worst, the impact of the bumping caused her drink to spill on her dress! "I am sorry…. I am so sorry…" The said idiot, ergh… sorry… person apologize, bowing to Carly. she froze at first but then remembered that her and spencer moved to South Korea. People bowed here. "Oh! My dress!" Carly wailed, looking at her white dress which is now drenched with tomato juice. "Gibby, Bro! What are u doing? They are catching up! Fan girls EVERY WHERE!' another guy slapped on the guy who bumped into me shoulder, trying to get his attention while looking nervously toward the back. Carly looked at the 2nd guy wide-eyed, shocked. She turned her head to the 1st man. "I… look, can I have your phone number? I… will pay u back?" The guy who bumped into Carly offered, ignoring the 2nd man. He looked up bt not at her face. "I… I… Its ok… Gibby..." Carly is stunned for the 2nd time when she saw the face of the person who is apologizing to her right now. It was Gibby... her old friend. The singer, the dancer. The one who use to take his shirt off for them. "Oh I insist…please… I don't have much time…" Gibby insisted, pushing his phone to Carly's hand not looking up. They heard a loud mob of screams. She looked behind Gibby and his band mate Danni."Oh…ok..." Carly just replied dumbly, punching her number inside Gibby's phone quickly."Thanks...uh hey.. i know you?" He looked up at her face in shock. He was about to say something but then a crowed of fan girls were shoving people down. "Let's go, Danni" Gibby pulled at Danni's hand and pushed through the crowd again, disappearing into the crowd, with the fans following closely behind.

"DANNI! GIBBY! GIBBY! WE LOVE YOU DANNI WE LOVE YOU! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! COME BACK!" They all screamed at the same time while running pass Carly.

Later Carly was in her home sitting on the bed. When the Phone started ringing. "Private number?" Carly looked at her phone, frowning. However, her heart skipped a beat, could it be him? "Uh...hello." She answered. "Hello…. I am … erm… Gibby, do u still remember me?" his deep voice made Carly smile. "Oh! Yes, I do…. Do you remember me?" Carly asked and she heard him chuckle. "Carly? Right. From Icarly. Carly..ah... such a beautiful name for such a pretty girl." Gibby said shyly. "yeah... nice to see you again." Carly said in a shy tone. Spencer had his ear to it trying to hear. "And… the dress…. How much was it" gibby asked. "Oh its okay… its all right…" Carly said pushing her brother down. "But…." Gibby hesitated. "So, its all right… its sincere enough just to receive this call from you…." Carly said smiling.  
"Erm… Okay…at least let me give u a treat?" Gibby said wanting to see her face. "A treat?" Carly repeated. "Yes… are u…unwilling? I mean, its okay if u reject me…"

"Oh… no, I didn't mean it that way…. I would like to… But can u spare the time?" Carly stopped him "Of course I can, we don't work 24 hours, 7 days… we do have our rest day too…" Gibby chuckled. She laughed. "All right, shall we just say, this Saturday, 11 am okay with you?" Carly agreed and the sid there goodbye and they hung up. Spencer high-fived Carly before telling her goodnight and leaving.

Carly was now sitting down inside the café nervously, waiting for Gibby to arrive. She pulled at her green dress nervously and looked around the café. Really a good place where it's not crowded at all… No wonder he would choose this place… "Hey Carly." Gibby bowed. "You don't have to bow... thank you though." She stood u and bowed to making Gibby smile. "Let's sit…" Gibby suggested, pointing at the sofa behind her. Carly nodded, sitting down. She casted a glance at him before she regain her attention to the cup in front of her again. Although they been talking over the phone several times before this, and that they known each other from school, that they did a web show together, but she still doesn't really know what she should say when Gibby was a famous star and now sitting next to her. "Do I look scary to you?" Gibby asked, out of the blue. "Of course not! Why are you saying that?" Carly asked, looking at him. She noticed the scar that was across hs lips on the side of his mouth.  
"Because you looks so nervous! As thought as I am trying to eat ya' up here!" Gibby laughed. "no...no..." Carly laughed with him. With out thinking she reached out and touched the scar. Gibby was frozen, he didnt move. "What happen?" Carly asked with concern. Gibby looked away at one of the people them back towards Carly. "Nothing... just a..uh... fight." said gibby. Carly nodded and nervously put her hand in her lap. "come back and meet the rest of us." gibby said holding a hand out. "Ok!" Carly said taking his hand.

Carly laughed at the random comments of the boys and how the boys danced to various songs of themselves and other artistes. "Carly are you alright? You seem to be almost out of the breath…" V.I.P asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. He was called V.I.P cuse he was a big fan of the Korean band BigBang. "Oh I am fine!" Carly nodded, blushing a little at the intimate action that V.i.p put up right now. "Oh don't be rude!" Kyle slapped away V.I.P's arm when he saw how Gibbby's facial expression upon seeing V.I.p and Carly interaction. Kyle smirked at Gibby and went away to join in Crunch's hobby of teasing Joshua. He was called Crunch cause of his brute strength. "I hoped that the guy didn't scare you off…" Gibby laughed, sitting down beside Carly. "Oh they are a fun bunch to be with…." Carly laughed, shaking her head. "Hahahahaha! Ya! We are always being yelled at for behaving like a bunch of kids." Gibby laughed. Carly yawned. "Are u tired? Shall I send you back? I dont think i could take you home sorry, but i could sed you back." Gibby asked poking Carly. "Erm.. I don't mind staying a little while more…" she said smiling at Gibby. He laughed and poked her stomach like he use too when he was going to high school with them. She missed Icarly. "Okay." Gibby nodded, looking toward Danni who is now dancing like a girl right now. He jumped down and joined his leader when he couldn't hold the dancing cell in his body any more… "TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT! TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!" The boys cheered and Gibby laughed shaking his head. Carly chuckled watching them trying to force the shirt off the tall gibby. Finally they got it off and they growled when they saw his tank under. "Stop!" Danni being the only one not bothering Gibby came over. "You know he does no like to take off his shirt, you know why too." Gibby put the over shirt on and glanced at CArly who had an eyebrow raised. "Then..lets take off yours." Joshua said smirking. "no..oh no." They all tackled him but Gibby and V.I.P who was dancing like crazy people.

After about 20 minutes Gibby and Carly were alone talking."Hahahahahaha! He really will do that?" Carly laughed, when she heard of how Crunch crept into the boys room, touching their philtrum. "Carls.." Gibby called out to her nickname name softly, reaching out for her hand. "Ye…yes?" She asked, looking at their entwined hand. "I am glad that I found you and still who looked at me as a gibby…But I am not sure whether the you shares the same mutual feeling as me? You know... I really missed you guys." Gibby said, looking at Carly gently. "I…. I… don't… quite get you…But I always will see you as Gibby." Carly said, trying to pull back her hand away. But Gibby held onto it. "Would you go out with me?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Uh..Gibby...I-" She began but he cut her off. "You don't have to answer me now…" Gibby patted her hand, before he let it go. Gibby turned and left her at the door of her apartment.

Carly strolled along the road mindlessly, with her mind still full of the declaration of Gibby. He promised to leave her alone for a while, in order to let her having a piece of mind where she can think over the things about them. Carly raised her head when she heard some screaming coming from the roadside. She is stunned when she saw a car coming toward her in top speed. Suffering from extreme shock, she is unable to make any reaction at all. What she can do is just to close her eyes, resigning to her fate…. However, the expected pain did not come to her. Instead, she fell into a warm embrace before she fall to the ground, with a soft body cushioning her. "Are you all right?" The 1st thing that had come to Carly's eyes is Gibby's worried look, and concerned voice, anxious to find out how she was. "God! Are you in the right state of mind? Day dreaming when you are crossing the road? Are you tired of living? Hey….. I… I…" Gibby asked sternly. However, he stopped bawling at her when he saw her eyes brimming with tears. "I… I am sorry… I shouldn't shout at you… are you hurt somewhere? Do you need to go to hospital huh? Say something, Carly" Gibby patted at her face lightly, feeling extremely panic when he saw her tears. "Idiot! You are the one who are hurt here! Didn't you feel it at all?" Carly bawled between her tears. She just can't seem to stop her tears when she saw the wound on Gibby's arm and leg. He is an idol, his reputation meant everything to him. "Ah this is nothing… hahahaha! Nothing compared to the war." Gibby tried to laugh it off when he saw how guilty Carly is, trying to convince her that his wound is not serious at all. "What do you mean the war?" Carly asked in confusion. Gibby shook his head and lade it back on the ground. "The reason I left Seattle was not cause I joined the band right away. I joined the Army. I fought for South Korea. Thats where all my scars came from...Then Soon me and Danni who was also in the army made a pop dance group when we got out." Gibby explained looking into Carlys eyes. "Really?" Carly asked touching the scar on his lips again.

"Yes… and we better get away from here… we are attracting quite a bit of attention here…. Fans." Gibby whispered to her. "Yes… are you really all right? be careful…" Carly tried to support Gibby with her small frame, as the both of them wobbling toward the direction of the nearest clinic.

=in Carlys apartment.=

"I think I need to lose weight" Gibby blurted, rubbing his stomach. He had not taken his shirt off, he not even kissed Carly yet. When ever the moment came p he panicked. He was not that fat in his fitting tank top. In fact he was mostly muscle. He had a small bell fat. Know one who think that he could lose that it was Gibby fat. "I should go on a diet" Gibby let out a long sigh and gave her a pout. He sat down next to he and layed his head on his new girlfriends shoulder. "Who teased you?" Carly abruptly asked. "What?" Gibby stopped rubbing his tummy. "Well, you use to be depressed when Sam was teasing you, so tell me. who teased you?" Carly demanded in a nice tone and patted Gibbys head. "Fine. It was Crunch who teased me" Gibby admitted, looking nervous. Carly smirked and pushed Gibby down on the bed. She layed down next to him and placed her head on his chest. "You have to go in a little bit to get ready for the concert." Mumbled Carly. Gibby nodded and placed a hand lightly on her shoulders as if he could hurt her. "I'm going to miss you Carly. i always did when I was not with you." He said looking down. Carly smiled and sat up facing him. "Then kiss me." she told him. At first he just looked at her. Then he took the moment to lean in and take hers lips in his.

The kiss started as a peck on the lips but started getting more and more passionate each second. Soon Carly was on top of him with her legs on each side of his waist. He licked her lip begging for her to let his tounge in. She opened her mouth granting him entrance. He fought against her tounge with him landing on top. Gibby pulled away. "So you will date me?" Gibby asked and Carly looked down at him. You're just... Too cute?" she said hesitantly, to Gibby who looks back at her looking absolutely stunned by your words. "You're so playful and high-spirited all the time. I just don't think you could handle being with someone like me. I'm not looking for a cute, fun relationship. I like hot and sexy." Carly saw that her words hurt Gibby, who just asked her out again. With a frown, she nudge her knee against his as he sits across from Carly. "I'm sorry."

"So the only reason you won't date me is because I'm 'too cute'?" He asks with his head down. Carly could only sigh. "Yeah, I guess? I just think I'd be too much for you. I don't mean that in a mean way." When he doesn't say anything, she sighed again. "Gibby, I'm sorry." Gibby didn't take no for an answer. He pushed her onto the bed and rolled on top of her holding her down. He started kissing her. She kissed back. Carly felt a hand run down her face and stopped on her chest. He was so close to her breast that she thought he was going to touch them. He didn't just kept his hand above them. He started kissing her neck, her ear, her nose, her chin, her jaw, every part of her face and neck had Gibby kisses. she was loving every bit of it. his other hand moved so he could get in a better position. "i have to go..." He sighed before placing his head on her shoulder. "goodbye... Gibby." Carly told him and he kissed her cheek. "We might as well go out. We already MADE out." Gibby said chuckling. Carly watched him grab a tee and a jacket before running out the door. Bulma landed back on the bed and closed her eyes. "My gibby..." She liked the sound of that.


	2. Gubby

(FLASHBACK, Carlys pov)

I was the cute ten year old little girl who was bullied everyday back then, Sam would protect me but when she was not there, I was builling cause of my Glasses, my big front teeth. "Pl-please give me b-back my glasses" I cried as I jumped up to get my glasses from the a student from high school. He was a lot bigger than me but I still kept jumping. "Damn" he pushed me down and threw my glasses on the floor. I searched for my glasses even though everything was blurry for me. I wiped away my tears and continue searching for my glasses. "Aw the little girl crying now" he pushed my head causing me to fall back and scrape my knee and hand. "Ah!" I winced in pain. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size" someone said. I looked up even though I couldn't see anything clearly. "Hey fatty, mind you're own business" the bully pushed my savior away but my savior stood still. I wiped away my tears. I couldn't see much until someone went down on one knee in front of me. "H-here" he helped put my broken glasses on me. "I know it's broken, sorry" he apologize. I gasp when I saw him. "I know, I'm fat" he sadly smiled at me. "No...Yo-you're hurt" my tiny fingers traced the cuts and bruises on his cute chubby face. "Eh? Oh, I'm okay. You're hurt too" he looked at my hand and knee. "Can you stand?" he softly spoke. I tried to get up but cried in pain. "I-It hurts" I cried. "Don't cry" he wiped away my tears. "Here, get on my back" he turned around. I slipped into his back. He stood up and tighten his grasp on my legs. "I'm Carly Shay" I snuggled onto his comfy back. "Gibby but call me The gibster" Gibby looked back at me an smiled.

"Stay here, I'll be back" Gibby patted my head and ran off. I pulled my feet up and looked at my scrape knee. I gently blew air at it as I waited for my savior Gibby to come back. After a while, he was panting for air in front of me. "I-I'm sorry..I..got band-aid kit" Gibby held the box out to show me. He went on one knee in front of me and applied medicine and a hello kitty band-aid on my scratches. He was about to get up but I pulled him back down. "Is something wrong?" he asked looking at me. I took another hello kitty band-aid and put it one his cuts. After I was done, I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lip like how I saw in movies. I pulled back and smiled as I pushed up my glasses. Gibby blushed and smiled at me. "Will you walk with me home?" I asked and he nodded. He carried me most of the way. But After a while the pain was gone and i walked to the apartment door. Sam was already in there with my brother Spencer. "Good bye, Carly." Gibby hugged me and then walked away.

My heart fluttered as I blush like crazy. I smiled like a fool while pushing up my glasses. Me and Gibby went to differnt schools. We met up at Ridgway. That is were and when we started Icarly. and every by loved me. I didnt have to wear glasses or anything. I was bautiful.

(End of flash back)

"Carly?" Gibby sat sown in front of me I looked at him. I noticed he was crying. "Whats wrong?" I wondered watching him whip his tears. "Do you love me?" Asked Gibby looking at me. "Uh... If this is about the dating thing I.." I didnt get to finsh cause Gibby stopped me. "Can I talk to you?" He answered. "Uh sure hold on." I pulled out my phone and looked at the text. "Anyways... it is about my brother Gub-" He stopped again when I answered my phone. i didnt notice how rude i was to him. He got up and growled. "Carly do you love me?" Gibby asked again and i looked at him. "Yeah... I guess i fell in love with you when we were kids. When we first met." i hung up the phone. "Carly... Gubby is-" he tryed again but I stopped him when I got another text. "You don't love me" Gibby stepped back hurt. I dropped the phone and reached out for him but he slapped my hands away. "You're just assuming that you love me. You were just a kid, you don't know what love is! No one can love someone like me! Look at me, I'm fat, ugly, and just a nobody. I'm only known as the boy who took off his shirt when we were on Icarly! You wont even listen to me." Gibby turned around and walked away quickly. "Gibby!" I yelled after him but he was already gone. I slumped my shoulder and looked at my feet with tears threatening to fall. You're wrong, I do love you and I know what love is. "Carly" I looked up to see Danni and Kyle. I sniffled and slightly smiled at them. "Y-yes" my voice shook. "I know you truly do love Gibby by the looks of your eyes. I think it's best to not bother Gibby, his brother is in the hospital." Danni sadly said.

"N-no" I shook my head sad. "Come on. come to pratic with us. I know Gibbys manager was told to take you home but we can get you home after. With the group manager."Joshua said. I smiled as I ran to manager oppa. "Carly, get in the car" the manager said. "Sir, can I not go home? I want to see Ice & Fire practice" I cutely pouted. Manager looked at the group. "fine" he sighed. "Okay, are you going with them?" manager asked. "I'll go with them, go home and rest" I hugged manager's neck. "Call me to come get you" he laughed. I pulled back and smiled. "Well, go on. Don't you want to spend more time with them" He waved me away. "Thank you, sir" I ran back to where Joshua, kyle and Danni was. "I can go" I beamed in happiness. "Then let's go but one thing don't be formal with us" Danni said. "Call us oppa, cause we are your big brothers now!" Joshua said and smiled. "Okay, oppas!" I smiled. They walked me to their van, making their manager surprise. "Hey Carly" their manager smiled.

I followed them to a big practice room different from the first. "Look who we brought" Danni gently pushed me forward making me stumble. I looked up and saw Gibby standing in front of me with a surprise look. "H-hi" I blushed. "oh, you're so pretty" V.I.P pinched my cheek. "I am too" he said smiling like a cute kid. He had cute slightly chubby cheeks even though he was skinny, pretty black eyes, and a adorable smile. "Th-thank you" I said as Crunch came closer to my face. "You're scaring her, Crunchie" Gibby pulled Crunch away. "AM NOT!" They were yelling at each other as I only looked at Gibby. He sighed as he bowed. "O-oh, hello." I bowed back. Gibby awkwardly scratched the back of his head. I couldn't help but to giggle at his cuteness. He was still Gibby. He started blushing. I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes. "So...you want to listen to me play on the violin?" Danni asked. I looked up. "Ah, yes please" I smiled. Their leader of the group went to go get his violin and indicated for me to follow. He kindly set a chair for me to sit. "Thank you" I sat down. "I'll do a dance performance with it too" Henry winked at me as he walked a few feet away from me. I laughed. And Gibby who watched me closely looked down. I looked back to Danni.

By the time he was done, Danni was sweating. "Wow! You're so amazing" I happily clapped. He wiped his sweat and walked over to me. I stood up and offer some tissue. "Thanks" He tooked the tissue. I helped fan him as the other watched. "Thank you for showing me your performance" I beamed at Danni. "It was no problem" He smiled back. "Why don't we show you our dance from Dance Battle" V.i.p said. I tilted my head to my right. "Can I?" I asked. "Of course" Kyle smiled at me. "Music" Joshua said. All my attention was only on Gibby. He dance so amazing and smoothly, nothing like he use too. My heart started to beat a lot faster as I notice that he was looking at me. "Psh, I can dance better" Danni stood up. Only Joshua, Kyle, Gibby and V.I.p were in the dance battle song. Crunch and Danni was not. "Let me see you try" dared Crunch. "Music" Danni flicked his hair. Making me laugh. I couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness. "So how was I?" Danni sat down in front of me. I held both my thumbs up and smiled. "A-ha, I'm better" Danni laughed at Crunch. I glanced at Gibby when no one was looking, or so I thought. Everyone besides Gibby notice that I was looking at him. "Carly" Crunch whispered to me. "Y-yes" I slightly jumped. "Love Gibby truly... He needs you. He loves you." Crunch said seriously. I nodded and gave him an assure smiled that I will. "Good, just to let you know, we're helping Gibby and you to get together again." Crunch patted my head. "Th-thank you and the others too" I blushed. And Gibby got a phone call and the room grew silent.

Gibbys eyes went from nervousness to fear. His knees began to shake but he stayed standing. All eyes were on him. "Yeah...Is he okay?" gibby asked and then waited for the answer. Gibby's face read purr pain, and sadness. "What..." was all he could say. He dropped the phone before the doctor on the other line could say anything else. Gibby fell to his knees and started to cry. I was by his side in a second like always I was there for him. "He...he is gone." Gibby sobbed in my shoulder and I held him close to me. Danni messaged them to leave and they left Gibby and Carly alone. Gibby looked up at her and got up. Gently pushing her from him he walked over to the others out side the door. "Come on... we have to get this dance ready." Gibby said. "But your brother.." Danni started but he glared at him. "Lets get this over with!" Gibby growled and they nodded. "Carly, do you want to learn the dance for our song Life with out you" Kyle asked. I looked up at him and nodded my head. "Come and stand here" Crunch pulled me up. "Hey, over here" Danni pointed to V. spot. "I'll be next to you" Crunch stood beside me. "Behind you" Joshua stood behind us. We were standing at the far left. "Ready?" Gibby asked in a small voice. "Yes" I was the only one who answered. I blushed as I looked at my feet. Everyone was laughing at me. I looked up at the mirror and saw Gibby looking at me. I turned my head to look at him. He looked taken back when I did a heart shape with my hands at him with a shy smile.

"Alright" Gibby played the song. Crunch was helping me since he wasn't one who sing this song. While the others was singing their part, me and Crunch was singing along. "Like this" He showed me how to do the dance for the chorus part. I did it just like how he instructed. He held out his hand and I high-fived it back.  
I looked up to see my reflection from the mirror. A happy smile was plastered on my face. "Ah" I squealed when Joshua attacked from behind. The other stopped for a while to laugh then resume dancing and singing again. Well, all but Gibby who kept with the dancing. After the song was over I was tired out and sat on the floor with Crunch and Joshua. "Wow, you're really good and fast learner" Kyle rubbed my head. "Thanks" I beamed at him. Gibby sat down in front of me panting. "Why don't you two go get us some water" Danni pointed at me and Gibby. "Okay" stood up and held my hands out to Gibby. He playfully gave me his hands, trying to feel better. I struggle to get him to stand up but he wouldn't move. "Oppa...Oppa Gibby." I pouted and stomped my feet like a kid. Gibby blushed a bit at the word 'oppa' but stood up.

"Let's go," I dragged him out the door after waving at the others. I was humming to Greendays song American Idiot when I felt Gibby pulled me back. "What is it?" I tilt my head to the side in question. "That way" Gibby pointed to the other way. "Oh..." I walked toward the way he pointed. Gibby looked down at our hands when he notice that I was still holding onto his hand. He looked like he was going to cry, he squeezed my hand slightly and held me closer to him. "how long have you liked me?: I asked and gibby stopped at the question. "From the moment... Well.. Freddie handcuffed me to Sam. You stuck up for me." He answered and we started walking again. "ah.." I sound dumb.

We got back to the others and gave them all water. Everyone was just sitting around. "Guys, I'm getting hungry" Kyle whined like a kid. "I'll go tell manager to take us" Danni and Joshua left. After a while, they came back to get us. "I-I'm not hungry" Gibby said. "Are you sure?" I asked. He looked and sounded depressed. "I'm sure" Gibby said but his stomach started to growl. I giggled as I stood up with my hands out for him. "Let's go eat oppa" I said. He blushed and looked at my hands.

The others huddle into a circle. "Look at them" "Look at her, so cute..." "Take her hand Gibby" "Wah, she really like him" "I approve 100% of her" "Yeah" "Hey, we should eat by ourselfs" "Why?" "So they can spend time together alone" they whispered. "We're going first" they all ran out the door before we can react. "Um...so" I blushed. "What do you want to eat?" Gibby took my hand but stood up on his own. "Pizza" I held a finger to his lip running it over his scar. I blushed when I felt his lips kiss my finger slightly. He smiled but his eyes were dead. They barely had emotion. Gibby pulled me out of the room and was trying to look happy. "Here take my jacket" Gibby let go of my hand and took off his jacket. "No, Gibster oppa. You'll get cold" I shook my head. "It's okay" he helped me wear his jacket. I could tell everytime I said oppa he would blush then hide it. "You know...Im sorry I got made at you..." Gibby said bowing his head. I shook me head and kissed him. "So are we officially dating now?" he asked between kisses. "yes..." I smiled against his lips and looked at the time on my phone, "It late lets just eat." He nodded and started t walk but i stopped him. "It will be okay. Gubby would not want you to feel to bad... he would want you to feel happy." I told him and he gave a weak smile.

I pulled the sleeves up so that my hands can come out. "There you go" Gibby smiled a little stronger after he saw me fix the sleeves . "Thank you Gibby oppa" I smiled back. "Let's go" this time Gibby was the one who took my hands. "oh Gibby..." I laughed. "Yes?" Gibby looked at me with that smile. "Nothing!" I beamed and purposely moved closer to him. Our hands tighten around each other. "Why did you go to the army?" I asked after we walked for a while. "I wanted to fight for South Korea... like my grandfather." He answered and i nodded. "Was he the one who use to cut Spencer's hair?" I asked in re turn. "Yeah." Gibby nodded. I blinked and remembered m birthday...Spencer had gotten a party set up for breakfast. I was amazing...until my room caught on fire. "Carly? Carls? CArly?" I looked u to see Gibby snapping his fingers in front of my eyes. "Oh sorry jsut thinking." He nodded.

After eating pizza, The gibster and I walked around the street just browsing the stores. "Oh my god, isn't that Gibby? He is so hot!" people whispered. I smirked at them and Gibby pulled my hood up over my face. It was cold, he cared. "Gibb, look!" I pulled him to look at some headphones that a store was selling. Gibby gave a sigh but still smiled. I knew he was dyeing on the inside. i mean his brother just died. "You want one?" Gibby asked but I already bought it. "Eh?" Hr looked confuse when I handed him the blue one. "One for you and the other for me" I handed him the blue headphone. "Like couple headphones?" Gibby looked down at me. "I-I guess" I blushed when I notice that what he said was right. "Wait, I'll be back..." Gibby ran away. I pulled back the hood and tried on my headphone. I smiled just thinking that I can listen to Ice & fire's song and that Gibbyhave the same headphone but different color. "I hope he feels better..." I said. I looked around for the gibster. I turned around and saw a big white teddy bear in front of me. The owner lowered the bear so that I can see his face. I smiled when I saw that it was Gibby. "you make me feel batter... I get you a bear." said gibby with a muffled tone cause of the bear over his mouth. Then around I saw that he also had a pink one in his arms too. "Why do I get the white one?" I asked confused. "So that's I'll think of you every time I see my pink bear" Gibby sweetly smiled making butterflies fly in my stomach. "T-then I'll call him Gibby," I hugged my bear and hid my blushing face. "Let's go Carls," Gibby said. "I was talking to her..." he pointed to his bear. "Haha" I pouted. aNd he kissed my nose, and then my lips. Since I didn't live very far, The gibster and I decided to walk to my apartment. "Thank you for walking me home" I said as we stood in front of my apartment. "Yeah..." he leaned in to kiss me and kissed him back. "You really have grown up..." i whispered against his lips and I heard him chuckle. "not really..." he poked my stomach. "You feeling better? You can stay here if you like?" I said offering the room to him. "Nah... I got to go. The concert is in a few days. Gotta be perfect!" gibby said smiling. "Oh.. and i feel fine... I guess." Gibby added looking down at the bear. He hugged it and I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." "Goodnight."

* * * * * * *

8 * * * * *

Freddie and Sam had came over, well came to vist while I told them about Gibby and Me. Freddie had gotten very muscular and Sam looked the same as always. I was so happy to see them after 5 Years. Gibby had Sighed me up for a photo shoot. He had told me that hea wanted me to model pictures for him to show to his friends. It sounded fun. I was watching old video of icarly where Gibby married the sack of yogurt. Even in a dress he was so cute. "What's wrong?" Sam asked as she came into the waiting room. Today I have my first photo shoot but thankfully this is the last schedule for today, my college classes were over so no more school, at least to day. "Sam, how can someone be so perfect" I awed at Gibbys fake tears. Freddie came into the room and plopped down on the couch. I looked at my phone as I received a text.

Hello Carls  
Just want to ask if you're free later  
~The gibster

I squealed making both Sam and Freddie jumped. "Oh my gosh! What do I say?!" I panicked. "Let me see" Freddie took my phone and read the text. "Well, duh, say you're free" He gave my phone back to me. And Sam rolled her eyes but laughed.

Hi Gibb  
Yes, I'm free after my photo shoot that will be over in a bit. Why?  
~Carly

I waited for Gibby to text back while biting my nails but Sam slapped my hand.

I want to take you somewhere  
~Gibby

"YES! He wants to take me somewhere!" I jumped around the room. "Sounds like a date" Freddie smiled at me. "Answer back" Sam rolled her eyes as she set me down and try to re fixed my hair.

Sure, where do you want to meet?  
~Carly

"I don't sound desperate, right?" I asked my friends. "No you don't" Sam sarcastically said. I made a face at her and turn my attention back at my phone.

I'll come pick you up after you're done. Just tell me where  
~Gibby

I squealed even louder this time. "HE'S GOING TO PICK ME UP!" I giggled. I text him the place and when I'll be done. "Carly Shay, time for photo" one of the staff called for me. "Okay" I happily skipped out of the room. After the photo shoot was done, I ran to where Sam was and made them help me get ready. Freddie was still into the electronics and was checking out the computer software.


	3. Planning

It had been two months from when Gubby had died, and from when Carly and Gibby had gotten together. All the members of Ice&Fire gathered up. Everyone except Joshua. They planned a surprise birthday party for Joshua since the next day was his birthday. Danni wanted to know who is free that day. Gibby, he and Crunch were the only ones free. Others will be working on their schedules. But since they all had that day free, unlike Joshua, they went out and bought everything for the party. They bought some presents, decorations, and food for the party. Crunch asked if he could invite his friend over for the party and Danni said it was alright, he was the leader and Crunch had to make sure it was fine with him first. Gibby also asked if he could bring Carly and they all smiled and nodded. They thought she was so perfect. When Crunch went aside to call his friend, he pulled Gibby aside.

"What's up?" Gibby asked as Crunch and they got a reasonable distance from the others. Crunch looked at Gibby. "We should play a prank on Josh." He said, smirking. Gibby raised an eyebrow but smiled. "A prank on our Josh? You seriously want to do that? Edward, you know he's sensitive." Gibby said using Crunch's real name. Crunch raised his eyebrows at it but did nothing but keep the smirk on his face. "Come on! He's the only one in this group that hasn't been pranked! If it isn't going to be, it's going to be someone else. I heard V.I.P plans on pranking him soon. And you know how evil V.I.P is when it comes to this kind of stuff." Crunch said back. Gibby paused but then shrugged. He knew his friend DID have a point. "Let's save Josh the misery of V. pranks." Said Crunch. Gibby laughed and smiled big and wide. "Alrighty. What you got?" He asked smirking. Crunch also smirked and leaned in closer to whisper.

"The friend I'm inviting is a great actor. But he's a really nice. We can have him pretend to cause a fight with Josh. But when my friend is about to explode, we both hold him back and make it look like he was going to pull out a weapon. But he pulls out a piece of paper saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Lee Josh-hae '." Crunch said looking proud of his self. Gibby raised his eyebrows. "That's it? That's your prank?" He said laughing his butt of and then yelling "Oh Boy!" Crunch's shoulder slumped and glared at the gibster. "Which one do you prefer, my prank or Jungsu's?" He asked using V.I.P real name. "Yah! I didn't say I did not like it! Haha sounds okay I guess. Tell me the script." He said Crunch smiled, full of pride, and started to tell him what happens.

=Carly=

Carly woke up, walking to the kitchen for something to eat and laughed at seeing Sam eating Ham. "Good morning." Said Sam slicing another piece. Freddie walked in from the shower and right to Sam. "Hey…" Freddie whispered and Sam turned to kiss him. A knock at the door and Carly walked over and opened it. "Hey Carls." Spencer said walking in. "Hi." Carly laughed and shut the door. "Breakfast!" Sam yelled hugging Spencer's neck and then taking the food from Spencer's hand. They ate the Chinese fish breakfast and then sat in the living room watching TV. They were watching Attack on the Pin up boys.

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that..

Carly answered the call on her phone and smiled at hearing it was Gibby. "Hey Gibby." She said smiling. "Hey we are throwing a party for Joshua, it is his birthday tomorrow. You are coming?" Gibby was lying on his bed of his dorm. "Yeah. Always." Carly answered back. "Okay…bye. I love you." Gibby blushed at his words and Carly blushed also. "I love you too." She said back and they hung up. "Ah." Gibby laid his head back on the bed and smiled. "I love you so much Carly." He whispered. "I love you Gibb." Carly said as she picked up the bear that Gibby bought her.


	4. Radio host

"Good morning everyone you're tuning in on For the Boring times radio. I'm your host the Gibster, Gibby! Today our special guests are Super Junior! They will be coming later on in the show, so for now we'll have commercial free hour playing the Top 10 songs of the week! First up is Fantastic Baby by bigbang!" Gibby looked up to the transparent screen that separated him and the radio producers. He received the signal that he was off air. Gibby sighed and took off his headphones. He ran his fingers through his dyed black layered hair and leaned further back into his chair. The co-host DJ position had been finally filled up after four months. Gibby wasn't always the single host of For the Boring Times radio. He had a co-host but he bailed out after the 10th show to focus more on his band. So, for two years it was just Gibby.

Until, the CEO of the radio station decided he needed a partner. So Joshua from his band also helped out. But today he was buy, in fact he had been busy for 2 weeks now. A sudden knock disrupted Gibby from his thoughts. He looked to see who it was and found his boss and Carly standing at the door. "Meet your new partner to help you and Joshua out!" Carly said. Gibby smiled and stood up before hugging Carly. "Hey! You got into this stuff?" Gibby asked and Carly nodded before sitting where Joshua sat.

The radio went smoothly, well the first part so far. it was lunch time and they decided to go out to eat together. "Seoul...is such a beautiful place." Carly said in awe. Gibby took her hand and smiled. "Not as beautiful as you." She blushed slightly before moving the hoodie and scarf down so she could kiss his cheek. "Come on... In here!" Carly said pulling Gibby into a small and not to crowed cute little restaurant. "I will be our waiter. What is it that you want?" A man asked showing the menu. Carly knew Korean, just not that good. She could speak it and understand it was just that her pronounce was not great. "We will both have the brown rice, kimchi chicken soup with grilled cheese. And vanilla smoothies." Gibby ordered at seeing Carly was worried about talking. "Thanks..." She giggled. "So...is Freddie and SAm still here?" Gibby asked glancing at the people. "Yeah...hey when is your next vacation?" Carly asked suddenly. "In about 2 weeks why?" Gibby took the smoothies and handed one to Carly. "Cause... I wanted to know that's all." Carly nervously answered drinking her smoothie down.

Super Junior were funny. Only 9 out of the 15 member group where there. Leetuek the group's leader and Heechul their member was still in the army. Hangeng, had not re joined the group, Kibum was still acting, Zhoumi and Henry were doing solo. Still Shindong was making jokes while Sungmin and Ryeowook were being cute. The others added and tagged along in the jokes and laughter. It was the radio show Carly and Gibby headed to his next thing. The vocal pratice. Carly tagged along to hear what he sounded like with out the audio cover and simi audio tune. To her amazing mind he sounded good. It reminded her kinda like Adam lambert just deep voiced. THe vocal coach was training their high notes, there low notes. THe only one not there was V.I.P who was at a photo shoot. Their concert was tomorrow. Carly had a Vip back stage pass. Gibby looked at her and gave a little heart sign before drinking some water.

With out Carly knowing. Gibby walked behind her and to her surprised started kissing her neck. "Gibby..." Carly tried to move away but he hugged her from behind. "I love you Carly Shay." Gibby whispered kissing her ear lightly. "I love you too." She answered back. "Stay with me to night." He demanded and she nodded. THey walked to the dorm that Gibby and the others were staying in. And too his room. Gibby layed down on the bed and pulled her down to. "Well Carly... have you ever hated some one to death but loved them at the same time?" Gibby asked as she sat on the bed. "Uh...no..." Said Carly taking off her shoes. "Me neither." Gibby laughed. He took off his shirt and his tank top. Carly gasped at what she saw. His back had at least 17 long scars going across. As if he had been beaten. He turned to face her and smiled shyly at her face. "I was punished...in the army... nothing bad, dont worry." Gibby hugged her. Carly noticed he had 2 long scars also going across his chest. "Is that why you dont take off your shirt?" Carly asked running her fingers over the skinny long scar on his chest. "That and cause I am fat." Gibby patted his belly and Carly shook her head. "Your not fat..." gibby smiled. "You sleeping in that?" He asked as he kissed her lips and held her waist. "I dont know... do you not want me too?" she asked against his lips. He moved his hands up her stomach taking her shirt with his hands.

Soon it was off and he smiled at her. "You have a really nice body..." He  
whispered. "Thanks..." She blushed. "Here..." He started to take of her bra abut she stopped him. "Not tonight...I want it to be perfect." She whispered to him. Gibby nodded his head and handed her one of his shirts. "Go change into this to sleep in." With that he walked over to the bed and jumped on it. Carly got into the bed and covered up when the door opened. "Hey...h-hey Carly. I guess I will sleep on the couch." Crunch nervously scratched his head. "Goodnight." Gibby waved and Carly glared at him.


	5. Will you marry me

Gibby walked up behind Carley and tapped her shoulder. Turning around she smiled at seeing it was Gibby. "Carley..I...I love you so much." She smiled and the gasped. Gibby got on one knee and pulled a ring out. "Will you Carley Shay...Marry me?" Carley covered a hand over her mouth, "Yes" Her voice cracked. Gibby took her into his arms and kissed her, taking her breath away. "I love you Gibby Gibson." He grinned, "I love you Carley Shay."


End file.
